


Flax and Sage

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Little Fluff, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: Just a drabble with Link and Zelda in her study.Heads up: Although Ganondorf/Link is listed it's only mentioned and one-sided (at this point).
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 18





	Flax and Sage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsexsugarmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsexsugarmagick/gifts), [Vanitas_Repliku_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/gifts).



The study was quiet and sunny. It was midday in summer, but a cool breeze came off the plains. The light danced along the tabletop and fell to the floor. Zelda could hear the songbirds outside and smell the sage blossoming on her shelves. A book, thick and dusty, sat underneath her elbows. It was a holy text (one the king had given her to read), but she couldn’t stomach anymore. You read one Hyrulean religious book, you’ve read them all. Flax waved in the fields and she longed to join it. Zelda’s glasses slipped further down her nose and her honey-blond hair fell into her eyes. She took them off and rubbed her face. The sunlight dappled and warmed the satin dress and her legs underneath. Abruptly, her reprieve was cut off by the sound of boots striking the floor.

Zelda was barely able to turn when the door busted open. “LINK!” Her notes scattered everywhere, and one was even on its way out the window. But she got it...and almost fell out the window. Link barely caught her around the waist. “Geez Princess. That anxious to get away from me?” She rounded on him, “Link, that was too close!” He released her and sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, “Sorry about that Zeld, but hey, you aren’t dead! The king sent me up with news.” Zelda was stacking her papers back into their organized piles, “Oh? Let me guess, another excursion to see if I can awaken my ‘divine powers’?” Link didn’t answer, choosing instead to fiddle with the red scarf around his neck. She turned to see him blushing, “What, am I getting married off or something?” He jumped at that, “No, no, nothing that serious. The Gerudo delegation will be here soon.” Her mouth curled into a wicked grin, “Is that so? Is the ‘dreamy’ prince coming along?” Link buried his face in the scarf and nodded, the tips of his ears scarlet. Zelda tapped her chin in fake contemplation, “I’ve heard, all through the grapevine of course, that his hair is like liquid rubies and that he’s chiseled like a mountainside.” He began to hop from foot to foot in mortification and she shrugged, “Of course, this is all rumor. You’ll have to find out for yourself if Ganondorf is truly so attractive.”

And that, was the last straw. Link pulled off his cap and stuffed his face inside. Then, he tried to walk out of the room but tripped over the rug, knocking both Zelda and himself down. She chuckled, but he remained buried in shame. “Link, are you alright?” He continued to stay hidden, and she sighed. She had gone a bit too far, “Can you come out for me?” He shook his head. “Please?” He poked his head out, and regret instantly struck her through the heart. Tears shimmered on Link’s lashes and red rimmed his eyes. “I’m sorry for teasing you.” She kissed his forehead, “It wasn’t kind of me.” He rubbed at his eyes, “It’s fine Zeld. It’s just...with the anniversary drawing near and everything, tensions have been high. I guess it’s just getting to me is all.” She nodded, “The pressure on me is immense, I can’t imagine how heavy it is for you.” They lapsed into silence for a moment, before Zelda’s devilish grin returned, “What if you and I take tea with our visitor in the garden?” He hugged her tight, “Thank you, Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really nice, short thing to write. I haven't written for Zelda in a while, and I feel like my perception of her has really moved forward. I only have a romantic fic centered around her and Ganondorf, but she deserves to be her own fleshed out person, ya know?  
> Due to the incident on Tumblr, I know some people may have skipped over this, and that's alright. However, I ask that you think before leaving a nasty comment!  
> Anyway, I thought this was really nice and self-contained. It isn't edited or rewritten at all, so sorry if it's rough around the edges. I haven't really written Link, so it was fun to do my own interpretation. Let me know if y'all want more of these two!


End file.
